Roses
by RileySturleson
Summary: Kevin needs some tutoring. Double D is the only one he wants to help him. KEVEDD Rated M for language and sexual content further on in the story. MULTIPLE CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**~Hello :) I am procrastinating on continuing my Batman story, And what better way to procrastinate than write a different story!? LOL this is going to be a continuing story, it will have multiple chapters. most of the chapters will be short and brief. sorry if i havent uploaded in a long time :P~**

/Lunch/

"Oi! Double dork! Come over here!"

I looked over from my lunch table to see the neighborhood bully standing over by the lunch line, motioning for me to come over.

I looked back at the table, glancing at my two best friends and sighed, "I will be right back guys."

Eddy looked up from his cell phone, "Yeah whatever."

I turned around and walked to what i figured was my doom.

"Yes, k-kevin?" I asked, trying hard to not let my voice shake.

He lowered his voice, "Um... yeah. I hate to admit this... but i need some help."

I tilted my head, letting my eyes briefly meet his, "With what?"

"Um... physics. I am kinda failing and i was wondering if you could... yah know, tutor me or something."

He blushed slightly and i held in a snicker, knowing he would hit me if he caught me laughing at him.

I smiled, "Sure. I.. i guess so."

He looked at me and smirked, "Alright then. Meet me afterschool and we can go over to my house."

My eyes widened, "I thought... we would study at school?"

He shook his head, "I don't want anyone to know about this. It will ruin my image, yah know?"

I nodded. Without warning he shoved pushed me into the trashcan, leaning toward me and once again lowered his voice, "If you let anyone know you are tutoring me, even your dweeby friends, i will kill you, understand?!"

I bit my lip and nodded, trembling with fear.

He leaned back and stared down at me before walking away.

I struggled to get out of the trashcan, shuddering at the stench.

"Great." I said to myself. If i had said no he would hit me.

I walked back to my table and sat down.

"Double D smells like shit." Ed said, leaning over to me and licking at a spot of gravy on my shoulder. I shoved him away and picked up my spoon.

Eddy looked up from his cellphone again and said, "You look like crap. What did that douche bag want with you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. He just shoved me into a trashcan, and walked away."

Eddy grunted and returned his gaze to his phone.

"Hey ed. Think you could take your eyes off your phone for a few seconds!?" Ed said, snatching the thin electronic from his hands.

Eddy yelled and grabbed for the phone, "Give it back!"

He lunged across the table, falling on his face. I laughed and pushed him off onto the floor. He groaned and moved to stand up.

Just then, then bell rang to go back to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter two and stuff is finally starting to happen! When Double D goes over to Kevin's house, what will happen!?~**

/After School/

"Hey Double D!? You coming?" Ed yelled to me. I shifted my weight to my other foot and leaned against the wall by the front door of the school, "No. I... um... have to ask the teacher a question."

My two friends shrugged and walked off towards our culdesac.

I watched as the other students parted ways, laughing and shoving each other. I sighed and sat down on the concrete steps, scanning the crowd for the ginger bully.

Someone pushed me forward from behind, causing me to fall down the stairs. I threw my hands in front of my in a futile attempt to stop myself. I hit the ground hard, skidding a couple off feet forward.

"You ready double dork?" I looked at my attacker to see Kevin standing there. I glared at him and stood up, brushing my shorts off.

"Do you have to be so violent?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No."

He walked down the steps and headed to the bike rack. He unhooked his bike and got on. I stood awkwardly next to him. He glanced back to me, "Well, get on doofas."

I blushed subconsciously and put my backpack on my back. I got on the back on his bicycle, straddling the back of the thin seat.

"Hold on, dork." Kevin said.

I barely had time to grab the back of his shirt and hold on before he took off. I yelped and wrapped my arms around his chest, clinging to him in an attempt to not fall off. I buried my face in his shirt. He chuckled and looked back at me, "I told you to hold on."

The ride was short, and before i know it, we were in front of Kevin's small house. I let my arms fall to my side and we both got off.

"Come on inside before anyone sees you and gets the wrong idea." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside.

The interior of his house was bland. Beige walls and brown furniture. Kevin took off his jacket and tossed it on the couch, walking through the dim house.

"My mom isn't home. We can study in my room." I nodded and followed him down the hall,

Kevin's room was the complete opposite of the living room. His walls were plastered with posters of various bands and athletes. His clothes were strewn every which away. He had a tv stand that was covered in multiple DVDs and game cases. All of the books on his bookshelf were spilled onto the floor in front of it.

I froze, and he laughed, "Sorry about the mess."

I looked at him, "This is a little more than a mess..."

He looked over at me, "Shut up, Mr. clean freak."

He plopped down onto he floor in front of a short coffee table. I sat down next to him and pulled out my physics book.

"So what do you need help with?" I asked, setting the book on my lap and looking over at Kevin.

"Um... i just need to pass this upcoming test. Coach says if i don't pass then i cant play basketball this year."

"Look, if you just want to cheat off me-" I started, moving to get up.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into a sitting position, "No! i don't just want to copy! I want help... i.." He began to mumble to himself and looked down. I tilted my head and reached out, touching him on the shoulder.

He looked up at me and i smiled, closing my eyes and feeling my shoulders raise up. I heard Kevin gasp and i opened my eyes, meeting his own. He leaned over and in an instant, his lips were on mine.

I froze, feeling a shock run through my body. I felt my joints react as instinct took over. I kissed him back. He released my hand. I could feel his tongue pressing against my lips, so i opened them, allowing him entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck, knocking his hat off in the process. He moaned, snapping me out of my lust like trance. I pushed him back quickly, my face turning bright red. Without thinking, i grabbed my bag and ran out the door, leaving my text book behind. I heard Kevin yell after me, but i continued running, not stopping until i got to my own house.


	3. Chapter 3

**~I told you guys it would heat up as it went. This chapter is very sexual so be prepared. it includes masturbation and what not.~**

~/hat night/

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling wearing nothing but my hat and boxers. My mind was reeling from the events from earlier in the day. I rolled over onto my side, allowing my hands to travel up to my lips, softly touching them.

_Why did kissing Kevin feel so... good?_ I asked myself. I shuddered, remembering the way his tongue felt against mine.

I felt my lower region heat up, and i squirmed.

_Why did he kiss me? What was he planning? Is this a joke...? Is he making fun of me?_

I bit back tears. The throbbing in my pants was getting to much, so i pulled my boxers down, taking my thin shaft in my hand and began to stroke myself.

I moaned, my mind traveling to thoughts of Kevin. The way his lips felt against mine, his taste, his smell.

I moaned, "K-kevin..."

I rolled over onto my stomach, face down ass up, and continued to stroke. With my free hand, i licked my fingers and let them travel to my ass, poking and proding on the entrance, all the while moaning Kevin's name.

I fingered my ass, searching for that one special spot. I hit it by accident, arching my back, and within second, i had released my load all over my bed sheets.

I sighed, sitting up and staring at the soiled bed sheet, "What the hell am i doing?"


	4. Chapter 4

**~Okay this is where the title of th estory starts to make a little sense! Also, an update on the other stories i have promised you all. I HAVE STARTED WRITING THOSE AGAIN ! lol after a long break, i got my writing mojo back. i also think that i will eventually go back and rewrite this entire story because upon reading back through it, i HATE it XD. it just doesn't sound like my writing, and it isn't at all in character for Double D. so stay tuned~**

/The Next Day at School/

"Where the fuck were you yesterday, Double D!?" Eddy said, slapping me hard on the back as soon as i got to my locker the next day.

I jumped, startled, and turned to him, "None of your damn business."

He raised his eyebrows, caught off guard by my blunt anger. Ed walked up to us, sucking on some unsanitary object. I shuddered at the thought of how many germs the object had on it.

"Ed what the fuck are you eating? That is disgusting!" Eddy said, grabbing at the object.

I opened my locker and froze. Inside was a single red rose and a small envelope with the words Double Dork written on it. They were sitting atop my physics book, the same one i had left at Kevin's house the prior day. I reached out and took the envelope, shoving it in my pocket before my two friends could see it and question.

"Who's the rose from? Your girlfriend?" Ed said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I shrugged him off and grabbed my school books, closing the locker on the delicate flower.

"I don't have a girlfriend." I said, shoving the books into my already jam packed school bag.

I heard a jingle and Eddy pulled out his cell phone. He answered it, "Hey Nazz. What's up, babe?"

I sighed, "You know you can't have your phone in the hallways, Eddy."

He ignored me and turned around and walked away.

"Sometimes i am glad that i don't have a girlfriend. Especially like Nazz." I said, turning to Ed.

He laughed and opened his locker next to mine, grabbing his book. I walked towards class, wondering what was in the envelope.


	5. Chapter 5

**~So i have decided to rewrite this story, but not until i finish with the others that i need to publish. so here is the next chapter in the story. once again, sorry it is so out of characters and crappy~**

/Lunch/

As soon as the bell for lunch rang, i ran into the bathroom, eager to open the curious letter.

I hadn't opened it before lunch because i didn't want one of my friends to see it.

I tore open the thin envelope.

Inside was a note:

_Double Dork,_

_ So yeah sorry for yesterday. I guess i got ahead of myself. Just forget about it if you want. But know this... for some reason you are all i can think about and i don't know what to do about it. i like you, alright. _

_Tell anyone and i will bash your head it, got it? _

_ -Kevin_

I chuckled and folded the note back up, placing it in my pocket and tossing the envelope into the trash. Standing up, i walked to the lunchroom.

I sat down in my usual spot beside Ed and across from Eddy. Eddy was on his phone like normal and god knows what Ed was doing. I set my bag on the table and pulled out my carefully balanced lunch, beginning to snack on some pretzels.

I felt like i was being watched, and sure enough, when i spun around, Kevin was staring straight at me. Our eyes met briefly and he looked down quickly. Even from across the room, i could see the flush that crossed his face. Nazz saw me looking and smiled.

I frowned and spun back around, "Hey Eddy. Why does Nazz never sit with you if you guys are going out?"

He looked up from his phone, "I don't know. I guess she never thought about it. We text back and forth the whole time so it doesn't matter either way."

I looked over my shoulder at her table, seeing her laughed and joke around with Kevin. I frowned, "Why not invite her over here?"

Ed looked over at me, "Then Kevin and the rest would come over here."

I shrugged, "Oh well."

I heard Eddy typing on his cell phone quickly, and i looked at him.

I guess he sensed me looking, because he looked up, "Alright alright. I asked her if she wants to come over here. Sheesh. What is with you today?"

I sighed and looked down at my lunch, pushing my string beans back into a rectangle. Above me, i heard a female voice, "Hey guys!" I looked up to see Nazz's smiling face. She sat down next to Eddy, laying her feet in his lap. I tried not to gag at their obvious PDA. Kevin sat down next to me, sitting across from Naz.

Eddy glared at him, "_YOU _didn't have to come, Douche bag."

Nazz hit him on the shoulder, "Be nice, babe!"

I took a bite of my mashed potatoes, trying not to look at Kevin.

What was i thinking, getting them to come over here?

"Hey Double D?"

I looked up at Nazz. She smiled and looked over at Kevin, "Did you get your physics book back?"

I blushed and stuttered, 'Um... y-yeah..."

"Good i was hop-" She started.

"That is enough, Nazz." Kevin said, cutting her off.

She glared at him and turned to Eddy, kissing his cheek and striking up a conversation with him. I blushed and pulled my bag down so it set on the floor. Kevin scooted a little closer to me, and i tried not to blush any brighter than i already was.


	6. Update on story Progress

Hello all :)

i know it is kinda against the rules to have a chapter like this where i basically update you all on progress and shiz.

Oh well.

Anyways. **I have decided to rewrite Roses and reupload it. **

It will be under the title: Roses (Revised)

i was just incredibly unhappy with the original document, and since i kinda got my groove back, i decided to continue writing.

**this time i will actually continue to update unlike last time lol**

i dont do well with continuing stories, so i most likely will upload it all at once XD

until next time ~


End file.
